Fujoshi Team The 2nd! 'Hot' Spring Case xD
by Widzilla
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah Yugioh wallpaper yang ku upload di DA. Jadi ini adalah hasil fic berantai antara Widzilla dan Azal3a lagi . JouYugi dan SetoAtem. Rating disesuaikan karena emang ada adegan yang 'ehem'...


Fic berantai antara Widzilla dan Azal3a (lagi) dari Wallpaper Yugioh, yang Jounouchi lagi jalan didepan... Yugi ce-es dibelakang minus Seto.  
Menurut pendapat Rio-chan... Seto sedang berduaan dengan Atem... Jadi gak ikut temen-temennya...

Wid: Gitu ya, bo...  
Rio: Iya kali...

Seto : Apa kalian...? Membicarakan kami berdua...?  
Atem : Seto? Kita nggak kumpul dengan Yugi cs...?  
Wid : Ikutan dong...  
Rio: Ikut juga...  
Seto : NGGAK!

Rio: Ente bahlul! Ana2 berdua ini bakal bantu ente untuk tambah lengkets ama pacar ente disini...Sumfe! Ana jujur!  
Wid: Jadi bisa lengkets kayax prangko...  
Seto: Kamu orang mana sih?  
Atem: Se-chan...jadi kita kemana nih?  
Seto: Pergi menjauh dari gerombolan pemandu sorak dan 2 makhluk ajaib ini..*nunjuk dan ngeloyor*  
Wid+Rio: IKUTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Ngapain kalian ikut2????  
Wid+Rio: IKUUUUT! *ngintil di belakang*  
Atem: Sudah kuduga bakal begini... -.-  
Seto : Sial... AH! FUJOSHI CLUB!!!!!  
Wid+Rio: MANA???  
*Seto menarik Atem dan berlariiiii!*  
Wid+Rio: WAK! SIAL! KITA DITIPU!

Rio: AGH!! Kumaha ieu?!  
Wid: U ngomong _what _sih..??  
Rio: Selanjutnya ngapain?!  
Wid: YEh..dah pasti khan..teteup nguntit..(nunjukkin alat pelacak yang ngeliatin bintik sensor keberadaan mereka)  
Rio: WOw..kaka keren...!

Wid: Dapat sinyal!!!! Itu! Disana!!!  
Rio: Apa nih? Bulet-bulet kuning?  
Wid: Wah! Nemu Dragon Ball!!!  
Eh? Berarti ini radar Dragon Ball dong...?  
Rio: -.- Kk payah...

Rio: Kumahong ya? OH IYA!!  
Wid: Apa?  
Rio: Kita tanya...MOKUBA! dy pasti bisa nglacak GPRS HPnya Seto khan?!  
Wid: Mantap! Telepon cepet!!  
Rio: oke...*NSP OST YUGI*  
Mokie: Halo?  
Rio: Halo..Mokuba??Gini nih..ini Rio ama Wid..kita mw ngobrol2 dikit...  
Mokuba: Hah? Kakakku? Ng... Dia disekitar Domino Park... Katanya lagi kencan sama A... *tuutuuutuuutuuut* Lo??? Halo? Halo? Kok langsung diputus sih...?

Wid: DOMINO PARK!!!  
Rio: Tancepppp!!!  
*Totttooootttooooottooott* Suara vespa...

---

Moku:*telepon seto*  
Seto: Duh..sapa seh?  
Atem: Seto? Gimana klo kita makan es krim?*mata berbinar senang*  
Seto: (Kawai..Oh, aku beruntung banget punya cowo semanis ini..TwT)Iya say..yang green tea yah? aku angkat telpon dulu oke? *chu*  
Atem:*angguk n pesen ke mobil penjual*  
Seto: Ya, Halo..  
Mokie: Nii-sama!!  
Seto: Mokie? ada apa?  
Mokie: Tadi ada yang nelpon aku n nanya tempatmu ada dimana dan...  
Seto: Apa suaranya cewe?  
Mokie: iya...lha kok _you know_?  
Seto: Jangan2...gawat! Mokie..aku tutup dulu yah!  
Mokie: Oh..i-iya..

-

Wid: Doh...kok gini seh?!  
Rio: katanya jalan tol tapi kok bisa macet?!!!

-

Atem: Seto? Kita mau kemana...?  
Seto: Ng? A, anu... Atem... kita ke... I, ikut aja yuk...

Atem: A, Seto... ini' kan... *blush*  
Seto: Ya... aku sudah pesan kamar, sayang...

Seto: Ha?  
Jou: He?  
Atem: Ah, Yugi!  
Yugi: Hei! Atem!  
Seto: Kalian... sedang apa disini...?  
Jou: Kalian sendiri...?  
All: Sepertinya tujuan kita sama... *blush*  
Seto: Baiklah, kami duluan...  
Jou: ayo, Yug...  
Atem, Yugi: Yuk! Ayo...

*di semak2*  
Wid: Sekali mancing... ikan patin dan ikan bandeng-pun tertangkap...  
Rio: Kaka, bukannya harusnya 'sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui'...?  
Wid: Toh, intinya sama saja... Ayo!

--

Dan mereka pun memasuki onsen...cieh!

Rio: AGH!! Kaka! gimana ini..pemandiannya dipisah gini?!  
Wid: Iya nih..berpikir..berpikir..  
Rio: Kaka?  
Wid: Pake ini!!!!*nunjukkin laptop yang ada video dari kamera CCTV di onsen*  
Rio: Wuih gile..dapet dari mana tuh?!  
Wid: Ehehe..ada dech~ Eh, pesen ruangan dulu sono! yang sebelahan ma mreka!  
Rio: SEPH!

Onsen..BOY's Only, ruang 1,outdoor:

Seto: *liat leher Atem yang basah lembab berkilauan karena berendem dan tertimpa temaram obor*  
Atem: Seto?  
Seto: *mendekat...langsung cium lehernya* Kirei yo...atashi no Pharaoh..*raba..raba*  
Atem: Ngh..Seto..Yame..te..  
Seto: Atem..Suki da..  
Atem: Se..to..  
*mendekat..memeluk..dan..*

Room 2, Girl's only, Jacuzzi:

Rio+WId: *CROOTH*  
Rio:Bujubuset..Kak..Kak..itu..rekam aja..ga kuat gue klo live-act!  
Wid: Iyo...switch kamera aja..Gila..

Onsen 3,Boy's only,indoor Jou Yugi..

Yugi: Wah!! Nyamannya!!*berendam*  
Jou: yup! ini tempat yang tenang untuk..ehm..euh..*blush*  
Yugi:.... Ng..bersih2 saja dulu deh..ehm..yah..*keluar dari kolam*  
Jou: Ah..kubantu menggosok punggungmu sini..*keluar dari kolam*  
Yugi: Aa! Ga..ga usah itu..  
Jou: Yu-chan..*cium dahi*  
Yugi: Jou...  
*merapat..lalu..*

Rio: *kelelep mimisan di Jacuzzi*  
Wid: wow..

Dan kamera masih merekam semuanya..

Wid: Wek! Hoi! Kau membuat kolam jadi kolam darah!!! .  
Rio: Maap... gak nahan... AH! Mereka kluar!  
Wid: Ayo! Buru...!

-

Dikamar SetoxAtem...

Seto tiduran di kasur...  
Atem mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk... Keduanya pakai kimono...  
Seto: Atem-chan... *raba-raba*  
Atem: Ahhh... Seto-kun... Boku... ahhhh...!  
Jatuh ketempat tidur... XD

Kamar JouxYugi...

Yugi: Jo... Jou-kun... A, ahhh...  
Jou: Sssshhhh... Yugi-chan...  
Yugi: I, Iiee... Ahhh...  
*suara2 mendesah...* XD

Kamar samping...

Wid: MANTEBH PUNYA!!!!  
Rio: Mimisan lageeee... kakak, mimisanmu ngotorin kasur tu...  
Wid: Okeh! Kamera roll terus! Aku mau bobok ya! Supaya bisa nonton besok...!  
Rio: Lemesss... keilangan banyak darah... T.T

---

Keesokan harinya...

TEET TOOOT TEET TOOOOOT...  
Seto: *terbangun*ng?suara sirine polisi?  
Atem: Seto? Kenapa?  
Seto: Entahlah..aku cek dulu..kau tunggu disini yah..*cium dahi*

BRAK BRUK DRAP DROP!!!  
Rio: KAKAK!!! Polisi!!SATPOL PP! Satpol PP!!!  
Wid: Iya..iya!! ini juga lagi cepet2!!  
Rio: Sial..UU APP itu apa-apaan si?!  
Wid: tunggu...kok kita srasa banci jalanan yang dikejar ama aparat? kita khan cewe..  
Rio: oh..iyaya lupa..jadi gapapa dong?  
Wid: Paling polisinya cowo..paling juga trauma..  
Rio:..Jadi..ga usah panik dong?  
Wid:..=w= Sembunyiin aja dulu deh..kita siap2 kabur!

Di pintu depan..  
Jou: Loh? Kaiba? kamu sendirian?  
yugi: Atem mana?  
Seto: Ah..dia masih capek..ehm..yah..  
Yugi+Jou: Oh..  
Seto: *uhuk*Euh..ada kejadian apa ya? kok ada polisi?  
Jou: Oh..itu..katanya ada yang mencurigakan gitu..  
seto: Soal apa?  
yugi: Ng..jaringan fujo..fujo..ng..  
Seto: Fujoshi?  
Yugi: Ah! itu dia!  
Seto: Gawat...

-

Di kamar...

Atem: Ng? siapa?  
Rio: *nyamar jadi pelayan*Permisi..kami jasa pembersihan kamar..  
Atem: Oh, iya..silahkan..  
Wid: Ah..trima kasih ya, Tuan. maaf merepotkan..  
Atem: Ah..tidak kok..

Dah beres..

Rio: Terima kasih..selamat menikmati hari anda..  
Wid: Selamat beristirahat..*ngacir*  
Atem: ah..iya..sama2..

Setelah mereka keluar..  
Atem: Hm..Kayaknya pernah liat deh..

Wid+Rio: YEAH! dengan ini..semua jejak dan barang bukti tlah dihapuskan!!  
Rio: 'Kejahatan' telah terlaksana!!  
Wid: Ayo cabut!!!  
*VROOOOM!! soara vespa menggema..*

-

Seto: Apa sebaiknya kita laporkan saja tentang mereka...?  
Jou: Mungkin... ini demi pacar kita tercinta...  
pelayan hotel: Maaf... tuan ini ada titipan untuk anda berdua dari dua orang wanita yang baru check out...  
Seto: He?  
Jou: Apa ini...?

---  
Atem: Yugi, tadi ada apa...? Kok Jou dan Seto belum kembali...?  
Yugi: Mereka lagi berbicara serius di cafe hotel... Tadi... anu... ada...

GUBRAK! BRAK!!! GOMBYANG!!!  
*Seto masuk sambil ngosh2an*

Atem: Se, Seto...?  
*Seto gedubrakan nyari sesuatu disela-sela meja, kursi, de-elel*

BRAK! *Jou masuk*

Jou: Ditempatku nggak ada! Kamu?  
Seto: Ng, nggak ada...!  
Yugi: Ada apa...?  
Jou: ... tadi ada yang nitipin ... rekaman untuk kita berdua... jadi... kita pikir bakal ada kamera... atau sejenisnya... dikamar kita...  
Seto: Jangan2 sudah mereka 'bersihkan'... Atem, apa tadi ada orang masuk???  
Atem: Ng, nggak... eh, tapi....... OH!

-

Wid: Pekerjaan ini memang berat yah... Penuh perjuangan... hmmm...hmm...  
Rio: Kaka, habis ini kita harus bekerja lebih rapih lagi! Tapi, kalo mereka melaporkan kita bagaimana...?  
Wid: Tenang... aku sudah 'peras' mereka...  
*pegang CD data*

Rio: hadhu hadhu...kaka..ini filem jadinya masuk koleksi aja kayanya..  
Wid: Iyo nih...graphic tenan...enyak enyak..  
Rio: ngomong2..kaka meras mereka pake apa c?  
Wid: itu...ehehe...

-

Di jalan...

Seto melangkah gontai pasrah sedangkan Jou rada2 cemas...

Yugi: Jou...*pegang tangan*  
Jou: Yugi..  
Yugi: jangan khawatir...pasti baik2 aja..  
Jou: Yu-chan... Ung~Kamu manis banget klo khawatir padaku...*langsung lupa masalah..*

Atem: Se-chan? Cerita dong...kamu kenapa?*sambil ngerangkul tangannya*  
Seto:*berbalik pelan2* Atem..maaf..pasti aku nglindungin kamu...  
Atem: Seto..

-

Rio: APAAAAA??????? Film waktu mereka lagi mandi dan ditempat tidurrr yang tadiiiii????  
Wid: Yo' iiii... sapa duga gimana reaksi mereka...?

-

Seto: Atem, beberapa hari ini kau menginap ditempatku saja ya? Aku sudah telepon Jii-chan... Dia juga setuju agar Yugi menginap di tempat Jou...  
Atem: Eh? Ke, kenapa...?  
Jou: Ini demi kalian berdua...  
Yugi: Jou...  
Jou: Tenanglah... Baiklah... kita berpisah disini... kau pakai piyamaku saja nanti malam, Yug... *blush*  
Yugi: I, iya... *blush*  
Seto: *bisik ke Atem* Kalau kau lebih baik tidak usah pakai apa-apa ya...? Agar aku bisa 'menikmati'mu malam ini... *nyengir*  
Atem: A, aa... Seto... *blush*

-

Wid: HMMM!!!  
Rio: Ada apa, kak...?  
Wid: Aku merasa firasat yaoi!!!!  
Rio: Wadu... =w= Banyak kerjaan ni... Betewe, tadi ada yang baru ngambil pesenan... ini duitnya...  
Wid: Ha? Sapa...?  
Rio: Yuki Eiri... ambil data 'Shuichi Shindou'...  
Wid: Hooo... baiklah! Kita kerja lagi...!

---

Mansion Seto...

Mokie: KAKAK!!!!!! Selamat Datang!!! Oh, ada Atem juga!!*peluk Atem*  
Atem: Ah..halo Mokuba. Gimana kabarmu?  
Mokie: Baik si..yah walau kaka sering ngebatesin aku makan permen..  
Seto: Kau terlalu overdose...  
Mokie: Heu...dah ah, yu Ka Atem. Makan snack di taman..biar kaka aja yang repot ndiri..  
Atem: Ah, tapi..  
Seto: Temani saja deh..aku juga mau cek sesuatu dulu..  
Atem: *angguk* Yuk Mokuba..  
Setelah mereka pergi... Seto ke home theater mansion, dan dengan jantung berdegup2 menyetel CD 'misteruis' di layar flat SUPER GEDE..tanpa tahu apa yang bakal ia lihat...

-

Kost an Jou..ehehehe..

Yugi: Jou. Kamu ga da sambilan hari ni?  
Jou: Oh, iya ya..Kamu tunggu disini aja oke?  
Yugi: Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin lihat caramu bikin roti..soalnya enak banget!!  
Jou: Ahaha..oke..tp masih 2 jam lagi sebelum shift ku..  
Yugi: Oh gitu..ya sudah..aku mau ke minimarket dulu.  
Jou: Kau tahu dimana tempatnya?  
Yugi: Oh, please..ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kesini kan?  
Jou: Oh iya..  
Yugi: *cipika cipiki* Jya!  
Jou: ah..ya..dadah..*tersentuh..dan gembira* Oh, iya..video itu ya..Apa ya?..Hm *liat jam* masih ada waktu..coba kita lihat..

Jou memutuskan untuk menyetel CD itu di Player miliknya di TV berukuran sedang di kamarnya..

---

Rio: Kaka..kumpulan foto Naruto untuk Uchiha...ng Sasuke, dan Sai *liat daftar deadline* Udah di jilid lom?  
Wid: Oh..iya nih belom..  
Rio: Okei, aku jilid deh...  
Wid: Kira2 gimana nasib mereka ya?  
Rio: Sopo? Oh, Jou ama Seto?  
Wid: Iya..  
Rio: Hm...entahlah..  
Wid: Kayanya seru deh..

---

Atem: Mokuba, sudah malam... tidur, ya...?  
Mokuba: Baiklah... *nguap* Oyasumi, Atem...  
Atem: *nylimutin Mokuba* Oyasumi... *nyium kening Mokuba*

Kamar Seto...

Tok tok tok...  
Seto: Masuk...  
Atem: Seto, maaf... kamarku dimana...?  
*Seto hanya diam, mendekati Atem dan menutup pintu*  
Atem: Se-chan...?  
Seto: Atem... kau tidur bersamaku ya...?  
Atem: E? Doushitano, koi...? Kau pucat sekali...?  
Seto: (Aku sudah mengecek semua kamarku, tak ada kamera...) Ng, nggak apa-apa... aku hanya... ingin kau merasa aman...  
Atem: Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu...

-

Jou: Yugi! Kau tidur denganku, yah???  
Yugi: E, eee? Kok tiba-tiba?  
Jou: Kumohon, aku ingin tak terjadi apa-apa padamu...!  
(Setelah ku-cek... seharusnya tak ada kamera dirumah ini!!! Semoga saja)  
Yugi: ... Baiklah... sebenarnya ada apa, Jou?  
Jou: Ng, nggak apa-apa...! Nan, nanti kupinjamkan piyamaku ya?

-

Atem selese mandi...  
Atem: Oyasumi... *tidur disamping Seto*  
Seto: O, oyasumi... (Sial! Gara2 nonton video tadi....! Aku jadi nggak bisa tidur... Terus 'kepikiran' Atem...! Aduh...! wajahnya manis sekali kalau sedang tidur...! Jadi ingin me... grrrrhhh! Arggggh!)

-

Jou: (Oh, God! Yugi manis banget pake piyamaku...! Jadi kelihatan mungil sekali!!!! Wajahnya yang sedang tidur maniiiis!! Ini gara2 video tadi!!! Aduuuuuh... Nggak bisa nahaaaaan! Jadi ingin... Yugi... Aduhhh! Grrrrrhhh!!!)

-

Wid+Rio: Groooooooookkkk... Zzzzzzzzzzz *tidur tanpa merasa bersalah* XD

---

Minggu pagi…matahari bersinar cerah~

Atem: HUAAAAAAA!!! Segarnya!!! Ngg..Seto? *clingak clinguk* Kemana dia??

-Kamar Mandi-  
Seto: *berendam pake aer dingin di bath tub* pikiran buruk menyingkirlah.. pikiran buruk menyingkirlah... pikiran..  
KLEK!  
Atem: Seto?  
Seto: GYA!!! Iy—iya?!  
Atem:…kau kenapa sih??  
Seto: AH..bukan..bukan apa apa…hahaha.. (DOH ATEM!! Kenapa kamu malah kesini?!! T^T)  
Atem: Mandi air dingin?*nyelupin tangan*  
Seto: AH..yah..kurasa aku ingin menikmati pagi yang segar ini..hahah..  
Atem: Oh..ya sudah..*keluar kamar mandi*  
Seto: ….FYUUUUUH…..  
Atem: *tiba2 masuk cuma pake handuk bwad nutupin bawahan* Aku ikut madi juga ya!  
Seto: *CROOOOOOTHHHH!!*  
Atem: Kya!!! Seto! Seto!!

-

Yugi: Fuh…tidurku enak banget ..Jou..maka…loh? Jou? Jou? *ke pintu depan*  
Jou: Yu-yugi..  
Yugi: NG? Kau mau kemana??  
Jou: AH..emh..,i-itu…*cepet2 betulin sepatu*  
Yugi: AH! Jogging ya?!  
Jou: Er..iya..karena Cuma sebentar jadi..tunggu disini aja ya..aku..  
Yugi: *lari ke dalem* AKU ikut ya!! *ganti pake buruma* AH! Jou?!  
Jou: *nosebleed* (Sebenarnya ini berkah atau siksaan?? TwT)

-

Rio+Wid: Zzzzzz…

---

Seto: Ng...? Di, dimana aku...?  
Atem: Koi... sudah sadar...? *ngelus wajah Seto*  
Seto: I, ini tempat tidurku...  
Atem: Tadi kau pingsan... kau tak apa-apa...?  
Seto: *liat Atem cuma pake jubah mandi* Aduh... *mulai mimisan*  
Atem: Seto??? Kenapa...?  
Seto: Bi, bisa kau keluar sebentar...?  
Atem: Tapi...  
Seto: KELUAR!  
Atem: !!!... Ba, baik... aku... pamit dulu... *mengambil baju dan pulang*

-

Jou: Yug, sudahlah... aku tak apa-apa...  
Yugi: Tapi kau berdarah banyak...  
Jou: AKu tak apa-apa...  
Yugi: Tapi, Jou...  
Jou: KUBILANG TAK APA-APA!!!  
Yugi:............. Baiklah... aku... pamit dulu... *lari keluar*  
Jou: Yu...! Yugi...!

-

Wid: TING!!!  
Rio: Ha.... Hoaaahhhmmmm... Ada apa kak...?  
Wid: Cepat bangun!!! Insting Fujoshiku bereaksi!!!

-

Di jalan...

Atem: Ah..Yugi?  
Yugi: A..Atem? kok..  
Atem: *angkat bahu* kau?  
Yugi: Entahlah..  
*jalan bareng lewat lapangan yang lagi rame*  
Rio: Misi kaka..mau ikutan lomba ga?  
Yugi: Lomba?  
Wid: Iya nih..lomba makan burger..ada juga choco banana..mau?  
Atem: Hm...*karena agak murung n BT..jadi kesel pengen lampiasin*  
Yugi: *klo BT..ya makan* ng..  
Rio: Hadiahnya uang dan tiket taman hiburan..  
Atem: Ke mana?  
Wid: Itu..miniatur kota2..semacam kota wisata..  
Yugi: Ah..aku tahu..ada cluster Mesir juga!  
Atem: Sungguh?!..wah..ng..aku ikut...choco banana!!  
Yugi: BURGER!!  
Rio: Silahkan menunggu disana ya..nanti panitia akan memberi tahu aturannya..  
Yugi+Atem: HAI!!

Setelah pergi...  
Wid: Kasian..hibur dulu deh..tp bentar lagi kayanya yang asik muncul nih..  
Rio: Kamera siap bos!

-

Sementara itu..Seto n Jou mengutuk kebodohan mereka mengusir Atem n Yami dari sisi mereka..keduanya lagi grasah-grusuh beres2 untuk nyari c kembar~

Seto: ATEEEEEM!!!  
Jou: YUGIIIIII!!!  
Seto+Jou: A...! Yu...! DUAKKK!! *tabrakan*  
Aduuuuuh....  
Seto+Jou: Lo...?

-

Juri1: MULAIII!!!  
Atem: Seto... apa-apaan sih... memangnya aku ini apa??? Kau usir seenaknyaaa!!! *makan lahap sambil esmosi*

Juri2: Ready... Set! GOOO!!!! (emang lomba lari...? )  
Yugi: JOU NYEBELIIIIINNNN!!!! *makan nggak kalah lahapnya*

---  
Seto: Ada apa tuh...?  
Jou: Ng? Nggak tau... liat yuk...

---  
Atem: SETOOOO!!! AKU BENCI KAMUUU!!!! *makan lahap*  
Yugi: JOU JELEEEEEKKKK!!! *lahap juga*

Seto+Jou:....................... se, seram...

Wid+Rio: *nonton sambil makan jajanan* ...

---

Seto: GLEK! Di dia marah banget ya? Aduh..  
Jou: Yu-yu-chan?!

Wid: Loh..ada dua anak itu!  
Rio: mana2..oh iya..mau kesono?

Seto: Gimana nih minta maafnya?!  
Wid: Hoi!  
Jou: Loh kamu?!  
Rio: Aloha~ apa kabar?  
Seto+Jou: Ini gara2 kalian!  
Wid+Rio: he??  
Seto: Dia jadi marah sama aku…  
Wid: Ah lu nya aja yang bego kali…  
Jou: Aku ngusir Yu-chan..TwT  
Rio: Gampang emosian c..  
Seto+Jou: DIEM AH!  
Rio+Wid: Hai hai..=3=

Atem dan Yugi? Masih mengikuti lomba dong~  
Eng ing Eng!!!  
Juri1: oh! Rupanya peserta mungil ini luar biasa cepat…ng? Tapi lihat penonton…ada seseorang yang wow..luar biasa juga!!  
Atem: *noleh* (siapa c?)  
Juri1: ini adalah..! *nunjuk makhluk laut berupa bintang berwarna pink*  
Atem: (NANI?!! Ta—tapi…AKU ADALAH RAJA GAME!!AKU GA KAN KALAH!!) HAP HAP HAP!!

Juri2: oh..Yugi yang memimpin dari tadi mulai tersusul..oleh Mr. BO-BA-SA!!!  
Yugi: (APA!? Mau nantangin lu ya?! Oke! Bring it on!!) HUAP HGAP HAP HAP!!

Seto+Jou: GYAAAA!! Hentikan!!!  
Rio: Kak..ini video jadi ngerekam wisata kuliner n documenter acara gini…  
Wid: Tak apeu lah..ntar pasti ada yang rame kok..hihihi…

---

Keesokan harinya...

Atem: Hueeeeeek... Mual...  
Yugi: Aku juga...  
Atem: Aku mau jalan2 dulu... siapa tau bisa ngurangin isi perut...  
Yugi: Hati2...

Tak lama kemudian...  
tok tok tok!  
Yugi: Lo kok cepat amat jalan2nya...? *buka pintu*  
Jou: Ng... Hai, Yug...  
BLAM!  
Jou: Yu, Yugi! Bukain pintunya plisss!  
Yugi: PULANG SANA! AKU BENCI KAMU!

---

Apartemen...  
Rio: Hari ini kita istirahat dulu...  
Wid: Tidak bisa!!!  
Rio: E?  
Wid: INSTING FUJOSHI-KU...!  
Rio: Lagi...? -_-

---  
Atem: Huh... setelah lari2 kecil jadi agak mendingan...  
Tapi kok... jadi tambah mual gini... Hueeeek... *sandaran dideket pohon*  
Seto: Atem...? Kau tak apa-apa...?  
Atem: !!!!! Pergi sana! Aku tak perlu bantuanmu!  
Seto: Ta, tapi say...  
Atem: Uuuuhhh... hueeek...

Tiba2 Seto mengangkatnya bridal style  
Atem: Apa-apaan kamu??? Turunkan aku!  
Seto: Nggak! Keadaanmu nggak baik... kau kebanyakan makan kemarin...!  
Atem: Apa perdulimu??? Ukh...

Mengintai di balik semak2 belukar..

Wid: Tuh kan...liat..  
Rio: Ih..itu kan karena mual makan banyak kali..  
Wid: Yugi mana ya?  
Rio: Wah di rumah nih...kita mencar? Aku ke humz yugi deh..  
Wid: Sip! ketemu lagi di taman, oke?  
Rio : Okeh!

-

Rumah Yugi...

Jou: Gimana dah baekan? *tadi nyuguhin teh anget..*  
Yugi: Ah...thanks...  
Jii-chan: Jou, gimana nih? Apa kasih 'itu' aja?  
Jou: Eu...emang paling cepet c...tapi..  
Yugi: Apaan c? Biar deh..yang penting sembuh...adhuhhhhhhh...huks..huks..  
Jou: Iya sayang..sabar..*elus kepala* oke deh Jii-chan..pake itu aja..  
Jii-chan: *angguk* Yuk bantu..  
Jou: Yu-chan, tunggu sini dulu ya?  
Yugi: Ngh..

Mansion...

Seto: ATEM!! Ayolah, kau itu lagi sakit!!!  
Atem: ga mau! SANA PERGI!  
Mokuba: Kak..biar aku deh..  
Seto: Tapi Mokie..  
Mokuba: Kaka lagi ga berguna..sana keluar.  
Seto: *tertohok* Uhk..i-iya..*pundung keluar kamar*

Mokuba: Hh...Atem, dia dah pergi..  
Atem: Mokuba...perutku sakit... mual..  
Mokuba: Klo marah, makan c...yah sudahlah..*ngobrak abrik buffet toilet*  
Atem: Mokuba? Kamu ngapain?  
Mokuba: Ini nih..aku juga suka pake ini kok..semua orang juga kayanya pake, klo ngalamin kaya kamu..  
Atem: A-apa?  
Mokuba : *nyodorin bungkusan* Diminum ya, niih aernya..

Pada saat itu juga, di kediaman Mutou, Jii-chan menyodorkan benda yang sama pada Yugi..

...Obat Pencahar... xD

---

Esok paginya...

Yugi: Huaaaaah!!! Legaaaa!  
Jou: Syukurlah... kemarin kau seharian dikamar mandi... -_-  
Yugi: Maen dulu yah! Dah, Jii-chan!  
Jou: Lo? Yu, Yug! Kamu udah nggak apa2?  
Yugi: *Ngacirrrrr...*

Atem: Lemes... tapi perut udah mendingan...  
Mokuba: Syukurlah... ngomong2 kau masih marah sama kakak?  
Atem: Ng...  
Seto: Atem... beneran deh... maapin aku...!  
Atem: Oke... *cium pipi*  
Seto: *Berada diawang2* xD  
Mokuba: Dasar... -_-

---  
Rio: Gimana kk?  
Wid: Cih, gak ada yang seru2 amat... -_- Kamu?  
Rio: Mereka uda baikan lo...!  
Wid: Hmmm... kalau begitu kita cari mangsa baru... ayo, kita menuju matahari tenggelam itu...  
Rio: Bukannya ini masih pagi ya...?  
*Berjalan menjauhi layar menuju matahari...*

**THE END...! xD**


End file.
